


隔间blow job

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [6]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, 鹤房汐恩/木全翔也
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 9





	隔间blow job

“翔也。”

女装录制结束之后，他被人拽着拉进少有人去的偏僻卫生间。鹤房的高跟鞋还没脱掉，本就178的个子被衬得更高，木全被罩在那片投下的阴影里，对方稍弯下腰，蓬松的长卷发垂在他脸颊旁，搔得皮肤痒痒的。

“我输了。”鹤房边说边挑起嘴角，语气和神情都不是苦恼沮丧的样子，女装center评选只是一个游戏，他在乎的根本不是输赢，“是翔也为我化的妆，作为造型师，你有没有觉得遗憾呢？”

鹤房刻意压低的沙哑嗓音在安静的卫生间里听起来格外性感，木全盯着自己亲手为他点上的那颗泪痣，竟然认真思考起了对方的问题：“遗憾倒也没有，我还是更喜欢你这种type，拓実的那种也不错......”

“喂喂喂！”鹤房不爽地皱起眉，涂着浅玫色唇彩的嘴也撅起来，他的左脚依然踩在地面，右腿跪在马桶盖上、卡在木全两腿之间，膝盖骨抵着对方的裤裆、恶意地蹭了蹭，“谁让你这么回答了啊！这时候不许提别人的名字，何况你喜欢的不应该是我‘这种type’，你要直接说你喜欢我！”

啊啊。看着他装出的一副凶巴巴的模样，木全心里止不住的笑意。不愧是“涉谷女帝”啊，他想，不过还是好可爱。

见对方呆愣愣的没什么反应，鹤房干脆伸出双手捧起木全的脸颊，对准那两瓣薄薄的嘴唇，狠狠地吻了下去，力度之大险些嗑到牙齿。

“唔……”

鹤房用了劲地啃咬那两片红润的唇瓣，木全被吻得无法呼吸，只感觉纠缠间对方的舌头顶开了他的唇缝试图钻进去。

搞不懂这个人怎么这么喜欢突如其来的亲吻。木全有些无奈地迎合着鹤房毫无章法的舔舐，而后伸出自己的舌尖，任由少年捉住它吮吸。

他们像是在进行什么比赛，双方都硬撑着没闭眼，距离过近对不了焦，木全只能看见那人模糊的轮廓，鹤房刷了睫毛膏的长睫毛忽扇忽扇，光线落在眼睑上亮晶晶一片。

亲吻黏腻而激烈，鹤房的拇指抚摸着木全眼眶下的那块皮肤，同时膝盖抵紧了对方的下身，隔着布料不停摩擦，直到那处逐渐变硬起来。

“会有人来的。”

木全有些慌张地推搡压在自己身上的人的肩膀，鹤房停下来稍微撑起身，眼里是掩饰不住的笑意，他看着对方染上绯色的白皙皮肤，埋在薄薄一层皮肤下的喉结，圆领体恤遮不住支出的锁骨，光影更加突出那处的凹陷。木全黑色的眼瞳又湿又亮，鹤房看到那里面映着的穿着女装的自己露出了挑衅的表情：“那我就快点让你射出来。”

性器在鹤房的嘴里进出，柱身沾上湿润的光泽。

深入喉间的满足感让木全说不出话，他扶着鹤房的脑袋，不自觉地抚摸着对方栗色的头顶。假发的质地略显粗糙，即使之前金城仔细打理过，也比不上鹤房本身的短发那般顺滑柔软。

湿热的口腔包裹住他的性器，舌头裹住顶端舔舐带来的快感无比强烈。对方主动加快吞吐的速度，没含住的部分也被握住，与此同时另一只手捧着浑圆的囊袋揉搓，木全要做的就只是闭上眼好好享受而已。

“翔也。”鹤房嘬着他的性器叫他的名字，声音比起先前更加低沉。

他穿着半露肩的深色毛衣和热裤，配上妆容和长发，完完全全的女性打扮，却踩着高跟鞋叉开腿蹲在地上为他口交。

“你有被女生这么做过吗？”鹤房哑着嗓子问，没等回答又自顾自地说，“胀得好过分，我快吞不下了......”

这人就是故意的。木全听出了对方恶劣的调笑语气，可不得不说自己很受用，阴茎被刺激得更硬了些。他想起之前在化妆间里给鹤房穿丝袜，屋子里叽叽喳喳挤满了人，摄像机又直直对着，他不敢多做些什么，只低着头老老实实帮对方整理，抓住鹤房因为怕痒而后缩的脚尖，可是内心早就心猿意马起来。

这么想着，木全抚摸对方头发的动作也不再温柔，摁住鹤房的脑袋逼迫他吞得更深，腰也向前挺，恨不得把整根紫红色的性器都塞到对方嘴里去。

鹤房不满地发出几声呜咽权当抗议，同时收紧口腔挤出空气，加快了吞吐的节奏。堆积的快感喷涌而出，木全绷直腰，半透明的精液大部分射在了鹤房嘴里、还有些溅在了少年脸上。

眉毛，眼睑，眼睫，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，完全是一塌糊涂。

鹤房紧闭着眼，假发被人抓得乱糟糟的，他用手抹去那些白浊，木全从一旁扯过纸巾递到他手中。

“好脏，你得帮我卸妆。”他嘟囔着抱怨。

“嗯。”木全点点头，梳了梳鹤房被弄乱的栗色长发，安慰般吻住他早已蹭光口红的嘴唇。

END.


End file.
